


bogeyman

by tentaclemonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Shotacon, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Cassidy never used to be afraid of the dark.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Twelve Year Old Boy/Monster Under The Bed
Kudos: 163





	bogeyman

Cassidy never used to be afraid of the dark or have any trouble falling asleep. 

It used to be that all he had to do was put on his night clothes and slide under the covers, muzzy and content as he swam in the old Jersey his older brother had given him forever ago when Nate had gotten a new one and Cassidy asked if he could keep the old. Cassidy’s head would just have to hit the pillow and then he’d be out like a light, drifting off into his dreams without having to count a single sheep. 

Night time was easy like that – safe and routine. There had never been anything stressful or difficult about it so far as Cassidy could remember in his twelve years of life. His mom had once told him he’d been like that as a baby, too. That he was so much easier to put down for a nap than Nate had been when he was a baby and that he never woke her up crying, not once. Cassidy felt a strange sort of pride in that at the time and he felt lucky that sleep continued to come easily to him after he got older, but that was before Nate moved out – back when Cassidy was still in his old bedroom, the smallest one in the house he’d lived in for his whole life and the one he had been so eager to leave.

Cassidy had been disappointed that Nate wouldn’t be around anymore, but he was excited that it meant his room would be free. It was bigger than Cassidy’s old one and better in every way so far as he was concerned. The walls were blue instead of a boring, dingy white, it had a bigger bed, a door with a lock on it and a closet of its own. Nate had even left some of his band posters up on the walls and though Cassidy didn’t really know any of their music, they still looked cool. 

Cassidy had been jealous of Nate for having the better room for years, but it was only when Nate was leaving to go to college that he realized he might actually be able to have it. His mom hadn’t argued when he asked if he could switch rooms, only told him it was fine with her if it was fine with Nate and Nate had just laughed and ruffled his hair and told him it was alright so long as he didn’t mind sharing it when he came home between semesters at school. 

Cassidy didn’t mind and so he moved his things from the small bedroom to the big one. He put up some posters of his own – his Pokemon in between Nate’s old rock bands – and stood on his tip toes on a chair to press glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. He moved his clothes into the closet, put his books on the shelves and his Gameboy on the bedside table with all the games in the table’s drawer. 

Cassidy made the room his own while his mom took his old one, turning it into the office she’d never had the space for before. It took almost a whole day to completely switch over, but it had been fun while he was doing it and Cassidy was happy when he was finally done.

It was only that night that things had changed. 

Cassidy had taken a bath and put on Nate’s jersey afterwards, brushing his teeth and doing all the things he normally did before he went to sleep. Being in the new room instead of the old one felt weird, but it wasn’t a bad kind of weird. It was just different, was all. The bigger bed meant he had more space to stretch his body out and it made him feel smaller than the twin bed in his old room did, and the fact that the window in Nate’s room was on a different wall than the one in Cassidy’s old one meant all the night noises like the crickets chirping outside were coming from a different direction, too, 

It was a little strange and Cassidy didn’t fall asleep real fast like he usually did, but he wasn’t afraid. Even when he heard the first skittering sounds coming from beneath the bed, he wasn’t. The house was old and they’d had mice in it before. Cassidy was used to hearing weird noises like that, the skittering and rustling of running mice like paper being crumbled or the sound of the house’s old wooden walls and floors creaking and shifting around him. 

That night, he just frowned and kicked his feet at the mattress because that usually scared the mice away. He expected the sounds to stop after that – but they didn’t. 

The noises continued. 

They started to sound less like skittering and more like scraping, like how it might sound if someone dragged their fingernails down a wall. Cassidy kicked his feet again, harder that time, and when the noises still kept on, that’s when he started to get nervous. He squirmed in his bed, shuffling his legs restlessly beneath the covers and frowning as he clenched his fist into the corner of his pillow. He was just thinking about reaching out and turning on the lamp on his bedside table when suddenly out of nowhere something clamped down hard over his mouth.

Cassidy flinched like he’d had a bucket of ice water thrown over him, his shocked scream muffled to near silence by what he realized a beat too late was a hand pressing down against his lips. It took less time for him to figure out it wasn’t an ordinary person’s hand, either, that it was too big, the skin of it too dry and leathery. Hooked claws dug into his cheek where fingernails should have been, the pressure of them just on the verge of piercing through his skin and drawing blood. 

Cassidy’s heartbeat pounded so hard he could feel it in his throat, his terror so great that he was frozen with it for a long moment until his brain finally started working again and burst to life with the panicked need to get away. But just as he was about to lurch away from the hand and jump off of the bed, an arm wrapped around his body from behind and dragged him back into a large solid form behind him. Cassidy immediately started to struggle, but no matter how he squirmed or kicked or hit at the arm around him or pried at the hand on his face, he couldn’t get himself free. The grip on him was too strong and not even biting at the palm over his mouth made whatever that grip belonged to so much as shift. 

When Cassidy realized his struggles were useless, all the fight drained out of him. His body went limp and he laid still in the embrace of whatever was holding him, his breaths coming in harsh pants through his nose and his eyes wet with tears. 

Cassidy’s throat was tight with fear, but still a whine managed to escape it when he felt a touch against his neck that felt like the cold wet nose of some kind of animal. A sound came from behind him in response, a low and ragged inhalation of something breathing Cassidy in, taking in his scent. He broke out in goosebumps at the slow exhalation of hot breath against his ear that followed, but it was nothing compared to how it felt when the nose was replaced with something else. Something that was even wetter and hotter, the texture of it rough like sandpaper as it trailed a path from where his collarbone peeked out of his sleep shirt up to the shell of his ear. 

It made Cassidy jerk as it began to move against him, his whole body flinching. He realized a moment too late that the new wet thing was a tongue, only much longer than any normal person’s or animal’s tongue would be, so long that it could wrap around his neck and slip its way down the front of his shirt to lick at his chest without whatever the tongue belonged to moving behind him. Cassidy couldn’t see it, but he could picture it in his mind – lengthy and curling, pointed at the tip and grotesque as it dripped with saliva.

Cassidy felt sick thinking about it even as something low in his stomach twisted and sparked from the tongue’s assault. He shuddered as it ran over whatever bare skin it could reach and he couldn’t hold back the little sounds that escaped him at the stimulation only to be muffled by the palm still held tight against his mouth. 

The feeling in his stomach grew stronger the longer it went on. 

Cassidy was wet from the tongue laving at him, flush with heat and squirming against his bed as much as the grip around him would allow. He could feel his cock hard and throbbing between his legs which only made him feel even hotter, burning with some mix of humiliation and something else, the same sort of thing he felt when he touched himself but stronger. Worse, because he knew he shouldn’t have felt it then, that it was wrong of him to. The feeling grew until Cassidy was sobbing from it, writhing against the mattress in frustration, thrusting his cock against the bed in search of relief that wouldn’t come.

Time was meaningless. Minutes could have passed or hours, but Cassidy felt frozen in the moment. Paralyzed in the hold of whatever monster kept him pinned against it, playing with him like he was some kind of toy or treat it couldn’t stop tasting. He felt too hot, too stimulated, too weak in his limbs and dizzy from all of it.

But then, just as suddenly as the hand had clamped down over Cassidy’s mouth, it disappeared. 

In the span of a second, the hand was gone. The tongue was no longer licking him. The strong arm that had kept Cassidy held tight was missing and the large form it had kept him held against was no longer behind him on the bed. 

Cassidy’s sobs were suddenly so much louder in the room without a palm over his lips to muffle them. He blinked a few times and stared into the darkness of his room in confusion, drawing in ragged breaths through his mouth as his sobs started to die down, until he finally registered that he was alone and his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

He scrambled out of the bed, stumbling on shaky legs to lunge for the lamp on the bedside table. He pushed the button on it so hard his thumb jammed against the plastic corner of it and stung with pain, but when he spun around, wide-eyed and frantic, to look around the room what he saw was – 

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

Cassidy’s eyes darted everywhere, but he couldn’t see anything that looked the least bit out of place. Both the bedroom and closet doors were closed. The curtains were drawn over the window. There was no sign of anyone or anything else in his room and no sign that anyone but him had been there all night. 

Cassidy swallowed hard before he hesitantly raised a hand to his throat. 

His fingers touched his skin. He felt the wetness there. When he pulled his fingers away, it felt sticky and he could see the digits slick with saliva. The proof that the tongue he’d felt was real was right there, wet on his fingers.

Cassidy’s breaths were coming in too fast, his inhalations so sharp that they stung. He made a frightful sound before he turned on his heel so fast he nearly tripped on his way to wrench open the door. He ran out of the room down the hall to his mom’s room where he jerked her bedroom door open with force and quickly crossed the distance to climb onto her bed. 

He shook her shoulder roughly, then shook it even harder when all she did was groan as she was pulled from her sleep.

“’issit?” his mom grumbled, turning her head in his direction but not yet opening her eyes. “Cas’?”

The words came out rushed, nearly jumbled together, “There’s something in my room.” 

His urgency must have been clear even to his mom because her eyes finally opened. She squinted at him as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

“What do you mean?” she asked, the groggy traces of sleep still lingering in her own voice. “What’s in your room?”

“I don’t know,” Cassidy fought not to yell, he was aware even in his panicked state that his mom didn’t like yelling, but his voice came out high and reedy anyway. “I don’t know. Some kind of monster or something. It had claws and – and a tongue as long as my arm. It had its hand over my mouth and I couldn’t scream or move or anything and it –”

His words cut off before he could continue, stopped dead as he remembered what else it had done and how it had made him feel. Cassidy’s cheeks burned with embarrassment that mixed with his lingering fear, both at the memories and at the thought of telling his mom about them. 

He couldn’t, he realized.

He couldn’t tell her. It would be humiliating. 

Cassidy’s mom looked at him closely for another moment before she sighed heavily. She pulled herself up to sit against the headboard and put a gentle hand on Cassidy’s knee.

“Cas, it was just a bad dream.”

Cassidy’s head reared back at her words.

“It wasn’t a dream,” he denied. “It was real. I felt it.”

“Cas--”

“Mom, please.” Cassidy was horrified to find his throat tightening and his eyes tearing up. He swallowed back a sob and struggled to get his next words out. “I’m not lying. There was something in my room.”

“Cassidy, I don’t think you’re lying. I just –“ She cut off whatever she’d been about to say and sighed again. Her hand left Cassidy’s knee to run roughly through her hair. When it dropped, it was into her lap, not back on him. “Look, how about this – we’ll go check your room out together, okay?”

Cassidy didn’t trust himself to speak without crying, so he only nodded. His mom pulled the covers off of herself and got out of bed and Cassidy followed close behind her as they made their way back to his room, his mom’s steps tired while Cassidy’s were tentative.

Once there his mom flicked the light on and look around for a moment before venturing further in. Cassidy stood in the doorway, his arms crossed tight over his chest, and watched her as she first went over to the window and a drew the curtains back. She tried to lift it open, but it wouldn’t budge.

“See? Still locked,” she said before closing the curtains again. She went to his closet next and opened the door, pushing his racks of clothes aside to peer deeper within it. “Nothing in here, either.”

Cassidy swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. 

“What about under the bed?” he asked, a waver in his voice that he hated to hear.

His mom shot him a look like she was trying to gauge his seriousness, but she must have saw that he was because she walked over to the bed and braced one hand on the mattress to lower herself down to the floor. 

Cassidy felt like he couldn’t breathe for the few seconds he couldn’t see anything but her hand. A horrible image played in his head of his mom screaming as something under the bed reached out and grabbed her, her hand clawing on the mattress until that disappeared under the bed’s depths too, but then his mom’s head popped back up, the image disappeared, and she stood up again.

“There’s nothing under the bed but dust, Cas. There wasn’t anyone here.”

“But--”

“Sweetheart,” his mom interrupted him gently, coming over to put a hand on his shoulder where she gave it a soft squeeze, “come on, think about it. You’re almost thirteen now. You’re not a little kid anymore. You know there’s no such thing as monsters, right?”

Cassidy’s face burned with heat. He felt small then, smaller than he had even in that big bed with that thing holding him down, embarrassed that his mom was comparing him to some little kid. Doubt rose up in him at her gentle denial, but at the same time his memories felt so real. They were never like that when he had an actual nightmare. Whenever he’d had a bad dream before, Cassidy barely remembered it at all.

“It didn’t feel like a dream,” Cassidy said again, but he could already tell from the look on his mom’s face that she wouldn’t believe him no matter how much he insisted it had really happened. That there had been something in bed with him that had done things to him and that it hadn’t been human. That it couldn’t have been, not with that monstrous tongue or the claws he’d felt on the ends of its fingers.

“I’ve lived here for a long time,” she said patiently, “since Nate was just a baby. Don’t you think I’d have noticed by now if there was something in the house? Or that Nate would have since he had this room for so long?”

Cassidy couldn’t think of anything to say to that because it made sense, but still – 

He remembered the hand over his mouth.

He remembered the tongue wrapped around his neck and squeezing as he whined and squirmed against the bed.

His memories felt real. They felt as clear as anything.

But his mom must have taken his silence as agreement to her words because she squeezed his shoulder again before letting go.

“You’re just not used to sleeping in here yet,” she told him. “Just give it a little time and you’ll adjust. There’s nothing in this house that’s going to hurt you. There’s no one here but us.”

When Cassidy still said nothing, she pressed, “Cassidy?”

Cassidy didn’t believe her. He didn’t believe it was just a bad dream. His memories felt real, they were real, but the way his mom was looking at him so expectantly – 

“I’m fine,” he lied. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “You’re probably right. It was just a nightmare.” A pause. “I’m sorry I woke you up, mom.”

His mom’s face smoothed out. She smiled at him and touched his shoulder again.

“It’s fine. Just get some sleep, okay? You’ve got school in the morning.”

“I will,” he replied softly, but Cassidy already knew that was a lie, too.

His mom left the room then, closing the door behind her and leaving Cassidy alone – or, at least, he hoped he was alone. He glanced around the room with trepidation, but it still looked so normal even though Cassidy himself felt so changed standing in it. Somehow that only made him feel worse. 

Slowly, Cassidy made his way to the bed and climbed into it. He sat with his back to the headboard and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, his heartbeat still jittery and his stomach aching with nerves.

He didn’t sleep that night, just as he knew he wouldn’t.

Cassidy stayed up in his bed with the light still on until morning, waiting for something else to happen that never did. He was exhausted, his body stiff and sore from sitting up for so long by the time his mom finally called him to have breakfast, but if he looked unwell she didn’t give any sign that she noticed. He forced himself to eat his food even though every bite was tasteless in his mouth and then got on the bus to go to school. 

He was groggy the whole day, nodding off here and there in class only to jerk awake with his pulse pounding and a startled noise caught in his throat. Cassidy was too anxious to focus on anything his teachers said when he was awake and didn’t bother getting anything to eat at lunch time. There was a pit in his stomach that made the thought of eating repulsive. It ached and burned every time he thought about the night before, replaying the memories over and over again in his head. 

Cassidy couldn’t seem to stop remembering no matter how hard he tried to push the whole thing out of his mind. The feeling of that long tongue licking hot and wet at his skin was so fresh at the forefront of his memories that he had to clench his fists until his fingernails dug little crescent moons into his palms to feel something else, anything else even if it hurt, but even that only staved the memories off for so long.

When the school day was done, for the first time in his life Cassidy didn’t look forward to it. He dreaded going home and the dread only got worse once he stepped off his bus. 

The trek to the front door felt like he was walking on a tight rope. Cassidy was almost afraid something would launch itself at him the moment he walked through it, like some horrible version of a Jack in the box. Nothing did, but Cassidy couldn’t find it in himself to feel any relief. 

He didn’t go to his room immediately like he usually did when he got home from school. He avoided it for as long as he could, doing his homework in the living room and eating his dinner in there instead. His mom didn’t make any note of it. She was preoccupied, distant, but that wasn’t strange. Cassidy thought she was probably thinking of something to do with her work like she usually was. She barely said anything to him when he got home other than to ask him how his day had been and only made a little small talk in response to his vague answer after. 

That was fine with Cassidy. He didn’t want his mom to look too closely at him, to notice something was wrong and ask him about it. Most of the time she just left him alone, but sometimes she could be so perceptive and she wouldn’t drop a subject until he said what she wanted to hear. Cassidy was glad she didn’t choose that moment to pay attention. He didn’t feel like talking and he didn’t feel like having to choose between telling his mom the truth and have her tell him all his worries were all in his imagination or lying to her about everything being fine when he knew it wasn’t. 

Though a part of him wanted to ask her to let him switch back to his old room or to sleep on the couch for the night, the requests just on the tip of his tongue, something held Cassidy back from actually giving voice to them. He didn’t want to open himself up to her relentless questioning about why he didn’t want to sleep in Nate’s old room when he’d all but begged to have it and he didn’t want to tell her the truth and have her think that he was a baby, scared of a monster she’d never believe existed and too weak to handle it.

More than any of that, however, Cassidy didn’t want to ask and have her answer be no just like he was sure it would be.

As his bedtime drew closer, the twisting feeling in Cassidy’s stomach grew stronger. The hours he spent in the living room after school felt like they were passing more slowly than time ever had with a sense of impending dread creeping steadily along with them and yet still, by the time his mom told him it was time to call it a night, Cassidy was somehow surprised that they had passed by so quickly.

He dawdled as much as he could putting away his homework then bathing and brushing his teeth, but eventually he couldn’t put off going into his room any longer. He paused in the threshold of the doorway, hesitating for a long moment as he considered going to his mom one last time. 

Cassidy imagined telling her he was wrong, that he changed his mind and didn’t want Nate’s room after all, but then he remembered the look on her face from the night before. The expectation in it. How clear it was that she thought it was silly that he thought there was a monster in his room and she thought he should agree with her. 

She was so happy to have a new office, too, and she hated it when Cassidy did anything to cause extra work for her. She was always softer with Nate, more willing to let him get his way, but not with Cassidy. If Nate had asked to switch his room back, Cassidy thought his mom would agree with just a little fuss, but with him – 

Cassidy wished not for the first time that Nate was still living at home, so he could talk to him about this, so he could ask him if anything had ever happened to him when the room was his, too, but then Cassidy thought that if Nate hadn’t moved out then he’d still have the room and Cassidy would have his old one and there would be nothing to talk about at all. 

It was too late for all of that, though, and Cassidy knew it. Nate wasn’t home and he wouldn’t be back for months and months, and while his mom was there it would have been no different if she wasn’t.

Standing there in the doorway, Cassidy felt his hesitation falter then break. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, and crossed the threshold. He hesitated again for another moment before he closed the door softly behind him, glancing at the light switch for just a second before his stomach turned and he dismissed any thought of being in the dark.

Cassidy looked into the room and it dawned on him again how normal it still appeared. This was the same room he’d always wanted, the room he’d play video games with Nate in and sometimes watch movies together, the room Nate would usher him out of when he was on the phone with his friends much to Cassidy’s annoyance. 

It still looked normal, but Cassidy felt anything but normal standing in it. He felt small and alone, somehow more so for the fact that Cassidy was afraid he wasn’t alone in the room at all.

He swallowed hard and made his way further in. 

Although the overhead light was on, Cassidy clicked the lamp on his bedside table on, too, for good measure then gingerly climbed onto the bed. He sat with his back to the headboard like he did the night before, his knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around them tight. He looked from the closed closet door to the curtains drawn over the window and then imagined the dark space under the bed, nothing but hardwood floor covered in dust Nate had left behind and neither Cassidy or his mom had bothered to clean.

Cassidy remembered the thing that had been in bed with him the night before, how large it was and how strong it had been, and he knew there was nowhere in his room something so big could hide without being found. The closet was too small. Its legs would stick out if it were under the bed. There was no way it could have come through the old window that creaked and squealed whenever it was opened without Cassidy hearing it. 

Cassidy knew these things like he knew the formulas he learned in algebra class, but he also knew the monster had been real. It had to have come from somewhere and it had to have gone somewhere, too. 

He wondered if it could shrink in on itself, becoming small enough to hide, or if it could turn invisible. He wondered if it was invisible now, in the room with him, watching him from some corner.

Cassidy’s arms tightened around his legs and a shiver ran up his spine. His eyes were dry, tired from the bright light in the room and heavy from the long day and even longer night before. Cassidy wasn’t used to going without sleep, but he didn’t feel safe so much as laying down now. He didn’t trust the room or whatever might be in it with him. Having all the lights on helped, but it wasn’t enough to set him at ease.

Still, no matter how determined Cassidy was to stay awake, it proved difficult for him follow through. His body was heavy and his eyes even heavier. They kept trying to droop closed only for him to snap them back open seconds later as he forced himself away from sleep. He could feel his alertness fading, his consciousness drifting. It was hard to keep his arms tight around his legs, to keep his head raised, to control his body’s urge to rest. As time passed, it became more and more difficult for Cassidy to keep himself awake.

That was why when everything went dark, Cassidy didn’t immediately notice that anything was wrong. He thought he’d simply closed his eyes again. He could feel himself drifting off, his arms loosening, his head nodding. It was only when Cassidy jerked back into awareness, blinking rapidly, that he realized – he was blinking, but it was still dark. 

His eyes weren’t closed.

The overhead light and the lamp had both gone off at the same time, but the power couldn’t have gone out – Cassidy could still see the line of light from the hallway shining through the bottom of his door. That meant it was only his room that had gone dark. 

The realization had Cassidy’s heartbeat pounding. He inhaled sharply and his whole body went tense as every ounce of sleepiness fled him in an instant. The only other light source in the room was the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling above him giving off a pale greenish glow. It was barely enough light for him to see the outline of his bedposts, but there was enough – just enough – for Cassidy to make out the shape that melted out of the dark shadows where his closet was supposed to be.

His heartbeat stuttered wildly as a hulking figure emerged. Taller than him, taller than his mom, taller than any person he’d ever seen. It was wide and stood on two legs like a person, but that was the only human thing about it. Though it was cast in darkness, Cassidy could make out the outline of its shape – wide and muscled, its arms long and ending with actual paws that were even bigger than he’d imagined when he felt one on his face the night before. He made out the shape of a snout, like a dog’s mouth, protruding from its face and two bat-like ears on top of its head. That head tilted and Cassidy saw two flashes of green light where the thing’s eyes would be, like an animal’s eyes might flash when a car passed it in the dark.

It was staring at Cassidy. He could feel the weight of its gaze on him like a touch.

Cassidy was breathing too fast as it approached him on nearly silent footsteps, his throat tight with what felt like a scream caught in it that for some reason he couldn’t let out. He was frozen, so bound in place by his fear that he couldn’t force himself to move even when the creature crawled onto his bed, its weight making it shake, and got so close that Cassidy could feel the warmth coming off its body like the muggy heat of a summer’s day.

The outline of a large paw raised in the dark and Cassidy’s breath caught in his throat. He watched what he could see of the thing’s paw as it came closer to him and barely stopped himself from flinching when it pressed against his cheek, leathery and callused and big enough to take up the entire side of his face. 

Cassidy shivered at the touch even though the paw was just as hot as the warmth radiating from the thing’s large form. 

When that paw moved up, running its claws through his hair, Cassidy shivered even more.

He shut his eyes tight and buried his face in his knees then, trying to control his breathing as the thing kept petting him. 

Cassidy wanted to get up and run, he wanted to push it away, but he couldn’t. No matter how much he wanted it away from him, it was like he had no control over his body. He couldn’t make himself move no matter how much he told himself to. He was afraid of what the creature would do if he did, if it might hurt him. With how strong it looked, Cassidy knew it would be easy for it to cause him harm.

And despite how much he hated having it so close, it wasn’t causing him any harm yet. Its paw ran through his hair and down his neck, along his arm and to his leg, the touch firm but gentle, its claws a light scrape against his skin but not digging in enough to scratch. 

Cassidy felt the bed shift as it got closer. The thing’s hot breath puffed against the side of his face and he heard it sniffing at him like it did the night before. Its nose pressed against his skin and he flinched in surprise at the coolness of it before a second paw joined the first on his body, caressing him, touching him, squeezing here and there. 

His breathing shuttered, but he didn’t resist when the thing pried his arms away from around his legs and pushed his knees apart, its touch gentle but insistent, full of restrained strength. Its paws moved to touch his ankles and ran all the way up to his thighs before going higher still, under his sleep shirt to palm at his belly and chest where it pushed down and Cassidy had no choice but to allow himself to be pushed back against the bed.

The touches continued once he was laying down. They made Cassidy hot and shaky, dizzy in the dark, but he was docile beneath them. The only movements he made were involuntary like the muscles in his thighs clenching and unclenching at the creature’s claws lightly scratching at his skin. His cock was getting hard between his legs and starting to ache, but he was still too afraid to feel more than the briefest flash of embarrassment about it. 

The creature shifted above him again, its heat growing and its weight more of a heavy pressure on top of his body. Cassidy’s eyes shut tighter, not wanting to open them and see the giant thing dwarfing him entirely as he knew it must have been. He felt its hot breath against his belly just a second before its cold snout pressed against his stomach and he bit down on his tongue to stifle the startled sound that tried to escape him. 

The creature nosed at his belly, sniffing at it, the puffs of its breath tickling and making Cassidy squirm. He felt the scrape of sharp teeth against his skin and gasped, a new thrill of fear shooting through him and making his pulse skip, but the creature didn’t bite him like he was afraid it would. 

Instead, he felt a familiar wetness touching his belly before the creature’s rough tongue began licking at him, making Cassidy’s gasp turn into a moan. 

The tongue was hot and dripping as it laved at his stomach, stretching up to lick at his chest under his shirt before it went lower to the space between his legs. 

Cassidy let out a choked sound at the first touch of it on his cock and he couldn’t stop his hips from jerking into it, thrusting up as the tongue wrapped around him and began to move, the sandpaper roughness of it on him somehow both horrible and wonderful all at once. The creature’s paws gripped Cassidy by the hips and pulled his body further down the bed, bringing him closer to its face. Cassidy could feel the fur of its ears on his thighs, soft like velvet and twitching against his skin. 

The pressure of the tongue got stronger, licking at him harder. 

The paws moved to his thighs to spread them open even more, the palms of them hot and the tips of claws light pinpricks on his skin. Cassidy groaned in discomfort at the strain in his thigh muscles, his legs shaking from it, but the creature didn’t seem to care. It only kept lapping at his cock, its tongue moving from the head of it down to his balls and back up again, then back down, retracing the same path over and over as Cassidy writhed beneath the its attentions. His fist flew to his mouth so he could bite down on his knuckles to stifle his growing moans while his other hand clenched at the sheets beneath him, his fingers digging in and clawing.

The aching pressure in his cock built on every swipe of the tongue against it, so wet and rough and good. Cassidy thrust towards the tongue, arching up into it, trying to chase the sparks of pleasure he felt every time it pushed at the head of his cock and the tip of it pressed against him. Cassidy knew where the growing ache building in him would end. He’d touched himself before with his hands and he’d sometimes thrust against a pillow he’d bunch up between his thighs late at night, but it had never felt as good as this. Nothing ever had.

The tongue slid lower, the pressure of it pushing more firmly at him as the wet heat of it moved against his balls and then continued to slide past them. Cassidy bit into his knuckles so hard that it hurt as he felt the tongue moving between the cheeks of his ass. The feeling of it was foreign and strange but it sent bright sparks up his spine and made something clench low in his belly, something that made him whimper and squirm. The tongue only slid back and forth along the center of him for awhile, getting him wet and making him ache, until the direction of it changed. 

A shocked sound left Cassidy as the tongue pulled back until the tip of it was pressing against his hole. It licked at him a there, almost circling, before it started to push and it only took a little pressure before his body gave and the tongue went in and Cassidy – 

Cassidy’s teeth bit down on his fist so hard he swore he drew blood, a loud sound ripping out of him and muffled by his hand. The tongue pushed inside of him, stretching him open around it, and the tight feeling in Cassidy’s cock built and built and then burst as he came, writhing against the bed as his whole body went tense and he could feel the come spilling from his cock all over his belly. 

The tongue in him kept moving, the creature’s paws holding Cassidy down while he thrashed and sobbed and felt heat flushing over him from head to toe. By the time the waves of aching pleasure finally began receding and Cassidy was tired and panting, limp against the bed, the creature’s tongue pulled out. It slid away from his ass and back up to Cassidy’s soft cock, making him whine in discomfort as it licked him there again, cleaning his come off of him before it moved up to lick at his belly and further at his chest.

Cassidy was too exhausted to resist when the creature’s paws moved to turn him over onto his stomach, the heat of them caressing and rough all at once against his skin. He made a sleepy sound when he felt its tongue on him once more, licking at the small of his back and tracing a path up his spine, but sleep was pulling at him, dragging him under. 

Cassidy couldn’t stay awake, so he stopped fighting it and let himself fall. He drifted from consciousness with the creature behind him, its tongue a wet touch on his body and its paws holding him close, the feeling of them both warm and possessive. 


End file.
